Death is Equal
by Girasol93
Summary: James encounters the very thing that plagues his mind. What would happen to him once the monster gets his hands on him? Pyramid HeadxJames


Hello, I'm GirasolGirl and I have been in the fanfiction comm. for quite some time now, maybe since 2007 but I never had the time to write(or even finish) one of my fanfiction stories. So here I am finishing my first Silent Hill fanfiction which I wrote back in 6/11/08 and showing it for the world to see.

This is just a short meeting between James and Pyramid Head, perfect for Halloween :P we all know PH is the smex :O

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own SH, Pyramid Head, James or… PH. Konami does, so with all due, please enjoy my first submitted fanfic here. Criticism, comments would be nice and I am sorry if I don't update for a long time again

6/11/08

_**Death is Equal**_

James just got the key for the third floor in the Lakeview Hotel from the Disney Princess music box in the lobby. He took the short flight of stairs, unlocking the bars and continued down the dark, musty hallway, his pocket light the only source of guidance other than his hope. James stood in front of the door of Room 312, hesitantly sticking the key into the lock. He turned the key but James did not open the door. His hand shook in anticipation. "Mary…. Are you really alive? Are you just on the other side of this door?" The traumatized man wondered aloud.

He sighed in defeat, finally opening the door just a crack. Not a moment too soon, before he can see the outside light pouring into the room, James heard the unmistakenly heavy booted footsteps coming from the other end of the dark hall. From the distance, it seemed as though it was just a silhouette of James, but it was moving closer to where he was standing; a tall, ominous, crimson shadow stalking towards James. His eyes squinted in the darkness until he turned in the direction of the loud footsteps.

Although he has confronted him numerous times in the past recently, James could still not help but feel weak in the knees and keep his heart from pounding every time they met. The fear that James felt when having to deal with _him, _if he could call this creature a human-like being, has not subsided yet. "It's him...!" James whispered to himself in disbelief. He turned back with frantic difficulty and tried to open the door wider but for some reason it happened to close on him with full force and locking itself. "Shit! Come on, dammit! Open up!" He turned again to the Red Pyramid monster looming ever so closer to him with fluid, calculated footsteps, holding a long, rusty spear in one grimy hand.

James punched and pulled and kicked at the door but to no avail, it wouldn't budge and before James had the chance to raise his handgun to defend himself, the intimidating demon was already arm's length away from him, grabbing James by the neck and shoving him against the wall. He had no time to think what the Pyramid Head thing wanted from him until he saw its long, black, slimy tongue slither out of the rusted, blood covered helmet's squared hole and wrapped around James' throat. James whimpered at the strange, wet feeling all around his neck, his eyes shutting, not wanting to look at the thing in front of him with his hope diminishing.

When James did not react in the way Pyramid Head wanted him to he decided to grind his hips roughly against James'. The human cried out in shock, fear, not knowing what the demon wanted from him. He struggled this time to get away from the monster. The smell of decay, blood, and sweat filled his nostrils as his breathing became shallow. He did not expect the executioner to clasp a dirty hand over his groin and squeeze it with so much force that he let out a pathetic cry of agony. Pyramid Head growled in satisfaction and resumed with his wet tongue around James' throat by writhing it and twisting it around, almost in a tickling fashion, tasting his cold sweat, his fear, his guilt.

James felt helpless being in the grasp of this humanoid. He just wants this ordeal to end already and be done with his miserable life, but something inside him keeps him going, in search for the truth behind his wife's mysterious calling. He struggled one last time against the executioner, but the pressure on his crotch began to hurt again from the grip Pyramid Head had on him. The Red Pyramid slid his tongue back in the dark orifice of its helmet and whirled James around to his front side facing the filthy wall, pinning him harshly. James could feel the demon's large bulge pressing behind him through the fabrics of clothing.

"No… n-no, please… don't do this…! I'm sorry! What do you want from me?!" He begged the executioner. Pyramid Head stop his motions of torture, silence brewing between them as James panted in distress. Pyramid Head tightened his grip on James, leaning in as much as he possibly could near his ear and hissed in a deep, raspy voice. "Death… is… equal." His eyes widened before he lost strength in his legs and lost consciousness. It would be the last thing he would remember of him until the next time they meet. Pyramid Head let him go sliding down onto the musty rug and disappeared into the darkness again. James awoke some time later where he found himself lying on the floor. The last thing he remembered was _him _walking away. He sat up and pondered if he should keep going, but then realizing that he had no choice but to see this through to the end. He stood up, opening the door of room 312 with ease and entered.


End file.
